100 songs about us
by ben28
Summary: It's a simple story: boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy and girl get together. Simple right? But if there in it for the long haul, it's gonna be a bumpy ride. And they have the perfect soundtrack to go with it. This is the story of Riley and Lucas. And it's gonna take 100 songs to tell it! (Rated T in case of explicit songs)
1. This is how we met

**Hello everyone Ben28 here. And after months of waiting, I finally give you my latest story "100 songs about us"! Now this is my first "rucas" story so I thought since there are a lot of "rucas" stories out there I should do something a little different, this is the result. So how this works is simple, the story will be about 100 short chapters long, each one involving a song that works into the chapter, you can listen along by looking up the songs on Spotify. Does everyone understand? Good. With that being said, I don't own girl meets world, Spotify, or any of the songs used, and enjoy.**

* * *

 _Song #1: surrender, by cheap trick_

* * *

 _Lucas POV_

* * *

Mother told me, yes, she told me I'd meet girls like you

* * *

Man I cannot get that song out of my head! Out of all the songs they had, my parents just had to listen to that song over and over again on the trip here. We came to New York three days ago. So why is it still in my head!

* * *

She also told me, "stay away you'll never know what you'll catch"

* * *

At least I get to leave the house for my first day at my new school, and I get to ride the subway there.

* * *

Just the other day I heard of a soldier's falling off

* * *

While sitting there on my way to school, I saw two girls looking over at me. I guess I must've been interesting to them because one of them came up to me and in about 10 seconds we went from saying hi to breaking up just like that. I have no idea how that happened but I guess it's a New York thing.

* * *

Some Indonesian junk that's going around.

* * *

Then just a few moments later, the other girl came over. But not in the traditional sense of walking over and say hi, but as in falling over on my lap. I could've just pass it off as she losing her balance, but on the look on her face, I think she wanted it to happen. She smiled at me, probably didn't know what to say, that didn't matter though because I knew by the look in her eyes that she liked me. And I guess looking at her I kinda liked her to.

* * *

Mommy's all right, daddy's all right, they just seem a little weird, surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, hey, heeeey!

* * *

After talking for a little bit she had to leave. But i ended up finding out later that we were going to the same school. The only problem is that her dad is our history teacher and he won't stop giving me looks. Hopefully he'll get used to me, in the mean time, I think I'm going to enjoy this new school...

 **And that's the end of chapter one. If you didn't notice I put some of the lyrics to the song in between sections so it goes along with the story. It's not perfect, but I think it might be a fun thing to do. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter.**


	2. I want to get to know him

**Disclaimer, I don't own anything**

* * *

Song #2: Mountain At My Gates, by Foals

* * *

 _Riley POV_

 _Two weeks later..._

This is insane, my dad took away our phones and now I have to talk to Lucas in order to work on our assignment. I know I like him but that's why I have a hard time talking to him. And now here we are in a library trying to complete our assignment and we don't even know where to start. I guess I can start by getting to know him a little bit. After all, that is the whole idea for the assignment.

* * *

I see a mountain at my gates

* * *

 _"Hey Lucas"_

 _Hey Riley what's up?"_

 _"Not much, just wondering what it was like in Texas."_

* * *

I see it more and more each day

* * *

 _"Oh, well for starters, it wasn't as busy as New York that's for sure."_

 _"That's good, what else?"_

 _"Well, there were a lot of animals, I should know, my family used to own a ranch. But my grandpa's been taking care of it since we moved."_

* * *

And what I give it takes away

Will I go or will I stay

* * *

"So why did your family move to New York?"

"Well my dad works for this big company. And a few months ago he was up for a big promotion. When he got it, he was required to move to New York and work in their office there. Next thing you know, we're on the road heading to New York."

* * *

I see a mountain at my gates

I see it more and more each day

* * *

 _"What about you? Have you always lived in New York?"_

 _"All my life, I was born here, raised here, wouldn't want to live anywhere else. Except for San Francisco, then I'd make an exception."_

* * *

I see a fire out by the lake

I drive my car without the breaks

* * *

 _"Is there anything special here that you like?"_

 _"Well there was this one time when I was 7, I was obsessed with the lion king. So much that my parents took me to see the Broadway musical. I still remember how amazed I was to see it in person. If I ever have children, I going to take them to see it."_

 _"I hope you do."_

* * *

I see a mountain in my way

It's looming larger by the day

I see a darkness in my fate

I'll drive my car without the breaks

* * *

That was a good talk. I still can't believe I was able to talk to him that long without freaking out. And now that I know him better, I'm happy to say that I can't wait to talk to him again.

* * *

Oh, gimme some time

Show me the foothold from which I can climb

Yeah, when I feel low

You show me a signpost for where I should go

* * *

The next few days I've been talking to Lucas getting to know him better. My dad's a little concerned since I like Lucas, but right now he has nothing to worry about, it's just me getting to know him a little bit better. Earlier he told me his favorite song was called 'Mountain At My Gates' by 'Foals' I think I'll listen to it later...

* * *

I see a mountain at my gates

I see it more and more each day

And my desire wears a black dress

But each day, I see you less

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter two. Sorry if you're having a hard time following the story. Let me explain how it works**

* * *

Everytime you see words between long bars like this, it's most likely the words to the song. Except the beginning, that's the name of the song.

* * *

 **Now obviously most of the words are in the same style of writing but that's the just of how it works. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	3. our first dance (part one)

**Thought I'd let you know that this is a two parter. Other than that, I don't own girl meets world or this song.**

 _Song #3: The World Is Ours by ELEVEN PAST ONE_

 _Lucas POV_

* * *

Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when you're with some

* * *

This was the night, the first school dance of the year. I got all dressed up and even wore my cowboy hat to get on Maya's nerves. But who I was really looking forward to see, should be here any minute...

* * *

Someone that you love who takes your breath away

* * *

Riley POV

This was it, the night I've been looking forward to. My dad had to come along but he's only standing in the back so that's okay. But now that I'm here I'm looking for someone. Someone who I know. Someone that will most likely want to dance with me. Someone wh-oh never mind I found him.

* * *

We're wild and we're young, we're living for today

* * *

Lucas POV

Oh wow! She looks beautiful! And her smile, man she looks like the most beautiful girl in the school! Why am I still standing here, I need to go to her!

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Wow, you look lovely"

"Ohh why thank you Lucas. You don't look so bad yourself."

I chuckled a little bit when she said that

 _Alright guys this next one was requested by one of you guys. The song's called "the world is ours" so let's make it ours!_

"Hey, you wanna dance?"

"Well, this is a dance so, why not."

So we walked over to the dance floor enjoying each others company.

 **Part 2 coming soon...**


	4. our first dance (part two)

**This is part 2. I don't own anything.**

 _Song #3 continued: World Is Ours by ELEVEN PAST ONE_

* * *

Tell me where you come from, you look like your hope's gone, I can tell you need someone today.

* * *

Lucas POV

As we danced on the dance floor I couldn't help but admire Riley in her dress. She looked so beautiful in her dress.

* * *

Get into the rhythm, forget all your problems, why not let the waves wash them all the way.

* * *

Riley POV

It's nice seeing Lucas like this. All dressed up like the cowboy he is, I hope he doesn't mind how I dance, I sometimes just have no idea what to do with my arms and legs.

* * *

I know you came for the weekend, but girl there's no way you're leaving, this is where it begins

Feels like we're stars in a movie, I'm Romeo you're my Julie, just stop and take it all in.

* * *

Lucas POV

After a while we got to a slow dance. Now I've never had a slow dance and I don't think neither has Riley. Wanting to help her figure it out, I guided her hands to my shoulders and afterwards I put my hands on her sides. Getting the idea, she started rocking from side to side so I decided to do the same. Next thing we know we had a rhythm going and everyone else was copying us.

* * *

Riding a wave, chasing the sun, only gets better when you're with someone

Someone that you love who takes your breath away

We're wild and we're young, we're living for today

The world is ours

* * *

"Well it looks like I have to go. Thank you, for tonight Lucas"

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to spend tonight with you."

"See you Monday?"

"Of course, after all we go to the same school."

"Right, that's why I see you there."

She had to go but that didn't stop me from smiling. I don't what it is about her that I like, but I know I have plenty of time to figure it out.

 **And that's the end of this two-part chapter! I couldn't quite figure out how it should end so I made it into two parts. I would also like to quickly point out that their may be more two part chapters in the future, either because I get writers block in the middle or because it's a long chapter and I would have to split it up into multiple chapters. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter...**

 **Also I watched adventures in babysitting in between uploading chapters and it is so good!**


	5. meeting the parents

**Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Song #4: My Father Told Me, by Jason De'Rae, (for extra music get the extended version)_

* * *

 _Lucas POV_

Today was interesting, Mr Matthews kept giving me a odd look. I'm pretty sure he knew what was going on and he didn't like it. What was happening? Well Riley and I were paired together for an assignment due Friday, we've been doing most of it at her house but tonight she was coming over to my house instead. Mr Matthews must think something might happen while she's there, but since we're just friends right now I'm pretty sure he has nothing to worry about. So now that school is over, I gotta get to my house to get ready. I put on my ear buds, turn on my ipod, and started listening to music on my way home. 'My father told me', boy do I like this song...

* * *

Once upon a younger year

When all the shadows dissappear

The Animals inside, came out to play

* * *

An hour later...

 _ding dong!_

"Hey Riley"

"Hey Lucas, thanks for letting me come over"

"Well we do have to finish our report so yeah good thing you're here"

I don't know why we do this little dance, she makes a remark, I make a remark, It kinda feels like we get along so much we make fun of each other.

* * *

Went face-to-face with our fears

Learned the lessons though the tears

Made memories we knew would never fade.

* * *

"Lucas, why don't you let your friend come in"

My mom entered the room while we were talking so I didn't notice she was behind me.

"Ohhh, you must be Riley. I've heard so much about you!"

"You've had?"

"Oh most certainly my dear, he's told us about all of you guys. Please come in, JOHN! THAT GIRL LUCAS TOLD US ABOUT IS HERE!"

she yelled out to my dad in the other room.

"THE BLONDE?"

He responded

"NO THE OTHER ONE."

He made his way around the corner and came into the room.

"Oh yeah, Riley, the girl Lucas likes."

"Dad!"

"Oh calm down son I'm just messing with you."

* * *

One day, my father he told me: 'son don't let it slip away'

He took me in his arms, I heard him sing:

'When you get older, you wild heart will look for younger days

think of me if ever you're afraid'

* * *

Riley POV

"I'm glad to meet you Mr Firar"

"The pleasures mine miss Matthews, it's not every day my boy brings a girl home."

"Dad!"

Lucas, really doesn't seem to like his dad making jokes like that.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But to be fair this is the first time so I can get away with one or two jokes like that."

"So" His mom cut in, "You two want some dinner before you get to work?"

"Actually I would thank you Ms Firar."

"Oh you're gonna love my wife's cooking. She can make fried chicken so good you'll never want to eat at KFC again!"

"I'll take your word for it"

"You don't have to sweetie, we're having fried chicken for dinner."

"That's certainly a coincidence."

"I'll say, and a little hint on getting Lucas to like you more. With a Firar, or with most boys, one of the fastest way to their hearts, is though their stomach. You learn how to do that, any boy would be willing to be with you."

"Well that's certainly good advice, thank you for that."

* * *

He said: 'one day you'll leave this world behind

so live a life you will remember'

My father told me when I was just a child:

'These are the nights that never die!'

my father told me.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

"Well this was fun, but I really have to get back."

"Well it was really nice that you could come, even if my dad kept making jokes."

"Well maybe I should come more often just to hear them."

"Only if you're dad let's you that is."

"Goodbye Lucas."

"Goodbye Riley."

As I left, I started to wonder if it's always like that? Then again, his dad did say this was the first time Lucas brought a girl home. So as I went to the subway to head home, I pulled out my ear buds and turned on my MP3 player. 'My father told me' boy do I like this song...

 **And that's the end of chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it, fell free to leave a review, and I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	6. I got tickets, you want to come?

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. Also as a special treat, I'm going to post another chapter later today!**

* * *

 _Song #5 Alone Together, by fall out boy._

* * *

Lucas POV

I looked down at my phone, waiting for the others to come. I had tickets to a fall out boy concert here in New York and I asked them to come. They said yes, so here I am now waiting for them as the band starts to practice before they start in 10 minutes.

* * *

I don't know where you're going but do you got room for one more troubled soul

* * *

"Hey, over here!"

I looked over to see Riley, Maya, and Farkle standing by the side entrance of the stadium. I walked over to meet them to see that they had a snack bar here.

"Sorry if you couldn't find us" Riley started, "But we've all been here before and we know about the snack bar so we thought we could grab a bite to eat while we're watching."

"Yeah hop-along, don't you want anything?" Maya continued,

"Well I could go for a new nickname."

"Yeah not gonna happen ranger rick."

"Guys the concerts about to start, we should go in." Farkle mentioned

"Farkle's right, we should get to our seats."

"Sure thing Lucas."

"Right behind you hop-along."

* * *

I don't know where I'm going but I don't think I'm coming home

and I'll say

I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead

this is the road to ruin

and we started at the end.

* * *

We went to are seats, not up close but we still got a good view. There was a lot of people there, some of which were already singing the lyrics to the songs they were about to play. The way we sat was Farkle, Maya, Riley, then me, so while Maya has to endure Farkle for most of the night, I get to sit next to Riley.

NEW YORK CITY!

It was starting! We all got excited for what was about to happen next.

LET'S DO THIS!

* * *

Say yeah

let's be alone together

we could stay young forever

scream it from the top of your lungs

say yeah

let's be alone together

we could stay young forever

we'll stay young, young, young, young, young

* * *

 _later..._

"That was great!" Maya exclaimed "I'm really glad you invited us Lucas."

"Anytime guys."

"So what concert should we go to next?" Asked Riley

"I don't know." said Farkle "Maybe something will turn up."

"In the meantime I think this concert will have to do."

We all said our goodbyes and went on our ways. As I walked home, I couldn't help but hum to one of the songs they played. I think it was called, 'Alone together'...

 **don't forget, I'm posting another chapter later tonight. See you then!**


	7. What's this on my locker?

**As promised here's the second chapter today! disclaimer, I don't own anything.**

Riley POV

I'm waking though the school heading to my locker. Normally I go with Maya but today she's busy playing keep-up with homework, the only reason she's doing that is because she doesn't want to fail the upcoming test in math. So as I walk towards my locker I noticed something on it... a note? Who could've given me a note? I went to grab it and opened it up. It said ' _Thought you'd like something new, so this is my gift to you ;)'_ Aww that's so sweet of... whoever it is that wrote it. I looked at the rest of the note, it seems like the gift... was a song. I had some time, so I grabbed my phone, put in my ear buds, opened up Spotify, looked up the song, and hit play...

* * *

Song #5 Everybody's Angels, by Down With Webster

* * *

...

White dress

black tights

this place about to blow and you're the dynamite

your friends know

all of them

come around

everybody needs a guardian

I'm through feeling lost because I found you

the people around you surround you

yeah

just like the halo on your head

you're everybody's angel

everybody's angel

everybody's angel in disguise

you're everybody's angel

everybody's angel

everybody's angel in disguise

you could make a dark room turn to light

you could bring this whole place back to life

you're everybody's angel

everybody's angel

everybody's angel

* * *

"What are you listening to?" Maya asked as she caught up with me

"Just this song that was left on my locker."

"How is that even possible?"

"Someone wrote the name of the song down on a piece of paper and taped it onto my locker."

"Who would leave a note with the name of a song on your locker?"

"It doesn't say. But whoever it is, they did a nice thing and I appreciate it." If you want, you can listen with me."

"Alright, but only because I want to make sure it's safe for you."

I gave her one ear bud as we sat down on the bench in front of my dad's class and finished the song.

* * *

black dress

fits right

it's your world

you've been having it on ice

me too

that's what I like

your silhouettes a cigarette and I'm the light

I'm through feeling lost because I found you

the people around you surround you

yeah

just the halo on your head

you're everybody's angel

everybody's angel

everybody's angel in disguise

you're everybody's angel

everybody's angel

everybody's angel in disguise

you could bring a dark room turn to light

you could bring this whole place back to life

you're everybody's angel

everybody's angel

everybody's angel

* * *

"Okay, I'll give the person credit, that was a good song."

"Good to know Maya, it may have been for me but sure, give it your blessing."

"Yeah, you need to work on your sarcasm Riley. It's bad enough that you think that's how your supposed to flirt."

"Wait sarcastic comments aren't flirting?"

"No Riley, it's not. And quite frankly, I don't think you need to flirt, if you like a guy just, act natural while showing that you like him by sitting next to him or something."

"OK Maya I'll try."

"You're welcome Riley."

She started going into my dad's class

"Wait a minute, Maya?"

"Yes riles?"

"How do you know how to flirt and stuff?"

"I don't, I just know that what you were doing, wasn't it."

So as she walked in, I paused for a moment. Thinking about who would give me a song to listen to. I've heard of secret admirers who leave love notes but this is different. I guess time will have to tell when whoever it is comes up to admit it was him...

 **And there you go. Two chapters in one day isn't that awesome! The reason why I'm doing this is because I'm talking about three weeks off of updating so that I can work on future chapters of this story, as well as get started on my next story. But I want to hear from you. What songs do you want me to add to the story. Let me know in the reviews. Other than that, thank you for your support, and I'll see you in three weeks with hopefully plenty of new chapters...**


	8. This is it: our first date

**Hello, ben28 here and I am back from my writing break (aka taking few weeks off to work on more stories) to bring you the next long awaited chapter of 100 songs about us! I would've posted this chapter last week but apparently I miss timed my break so it would take place when the Olympics happened. And since it only happens every four years, I ended up watching more than I thought I would. Now obviously I have done more than work on this story so If you want more info, I plan on posting a new chapter in one of my other stories 'Riley's diary' that contains more info on future stories today as well. Other than that, enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own anything. To follow along, look up the song on Spotify...**

 **p.s. this takes place during girl meets first date, but most of it will be what their thinking in their heads since I keep forgetting what they say, except for the last part, somehow I can only remember what they say then...weird right?**

* * *

 _Song #7: Paradise, by Coldplay_

* * *

Lucas POV

So this is what it feels like to wait for a date. I still can't believe I get to do this. I mean, yeah it was probably gonna happen sooner or later, but getting permission to ask Riley out was surprisingly easy! Buuut having Farkle tagging along by going on a date with Maya to make this a double date... was actually not that unexpected, who knew. And now here I am in the subway, waiting for the girls to show up and Farkle's beginning to freak out. I'm trying to calm him down telling him everything is going to be fine, but then I saw the girls coming down the stairs and... wow...

* * *

...

When she was just a girl

she expected the world

but it flew away from her reach

so she ran away in her sleep.

Dreamed of para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Every time she closed her eyes.

* * *

Farkle looked at me wondering what I was looking at, then he turned around and saw. Riley looked so beautiful! As we walked up to each other I couldn't stop looking at her. This was it, we were actually going on a date. Here goes nothing...

* * *

When she was just a girl

she expected the world

but it flew away from her reach

and the bullets catch in her teeth.

* * *

Riley POV

I still can't believe this is happening! I was walking down the stairs to the subway with Maya, and when we got to the bottom, I saw the boys and they looked great! I am so ready for this that I don't feel nervous at all! I just hope Lucas isn't nervous...

* * *

Life goes on it gets so heavy

the wheel breaks the butterfly.

every tear, a waterfall.

in the night, the stormy night

she closed her eyes.

In the night, the stormy night

away she flied.

* * *

Lucas POV

So... that ended fast. Riley had to help Maya with a boy problem (aka, her uncle Josh). So here I am, sitting alone on the subway. The girls are talking over there in the spot I first, saw them at... a minute later, a very familiar situation happened. Riley... falling onto my lap.

"Hi, I'm Riley."

"Well hi Riley, I'm Lucas."

"I love it... remember those moments you'll never forget."

"Yeah."

I think what happened next surprised the both of us.

Riley POV

Wait, am I really about to this?! This all feels like a dream. I lean in...

Lucas POV

She leans in...

Riley POV

I close my eyes...

Lucas POV

And for one quick second...

Both POV

We kiss!

* * *

I dream of para-para-paradise

para-para-paradise

para-para-paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

She dreamed of para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Para-para-paradise

Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh

* * *

Lucas POV

Wow! That was amazing! All we could do afterwards was smile. And that's all we needed. After the train stopped, we went our separate ways but we still couldn't stop smiling. As I walked home I recalled the night and... I don't know why but... that moment we kissed... I could've sworn I heard the song 'paradise' by Coldplay in the background...

 **And that's the end of chapter 7! You have no idea how much work I had to do for this chapter. I want to thank you all so much for being patient and waited for me to return. I do want to point out that from now on the upcoming chapters will be a little different now that we've reached their first kiss. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	9. We had our first kiss! So now what?

**Disclaimer, I do not own anything.**

* * *

Song #8, I like it, by cimorelli

* * *

Riley POV

So now that schools out for the summer, Lucas said he was gonna back to Texas for a few weeks. It will be sad seeing him leave but ultimately it may help us a little bit since things have been a little weird after we kissed. Anyway were having a farewell party for the whole school since there's more than one of us leaving for the summer. So as I enjoyed going around saying my goodbyes to the people I've been with this school year, this song comes up from the speakers (because most parties have music) who I think Maya said it was from a group called cimorelli that for some reason, I couldn't help but listen to...

* * *

...

We're in a room full of people but you're talking to me.

And I know you gotta go but you don't wanna leave.

Look at me like I'm the most amazing thing that you've ever seen!

And I like it.

Yeah, I like it!

And I didn't know running your hands through your hair could look so good but the way you do it, you got me hooked, I'll admit!

I'm hoping you don't see what it does to me when you say my name randomly!

And I can't compete with my heart beat, you're taking over me

I surrender.

Just breathe in that nighttime air!

You got me wide eyes, messy hair!

Yeah, I don't know what I'm saying but I just don't care and I can't take this feeling right here

But I like it, yeah I like it, yeah I like it (ooooh)

* * *

I couldn't help but wonder if the lyrics had anything to do with me and Lucas. But then I shook the idea out of my head, realizing that that would be impossible. Besides, it's my dad's job to teach things that relate to us it's not like Lucas is gonna just-

"Hey Riley, can we talk?"

Unbelievable.

* * *

You say goodbye for today and I know what that means

You'll reach out to me now, put your arms around me.

And for a couple of seconds I don't think I can breathe,

And I like it, yeah I like it!

And I didn't know seeing your name on my phone could look good but the way you say 'hello' you got me hooked, don't you know

I'm hoping you don't see what it does to me when you wear that tee with those jeans

And I can't compete with my heart beat, you're taking over me, I surrender.

Just breathe in that nighttime air!

You got me wide eyes, messy hair!

Yeah, I don't know what I'm saying but I just don't care and I just can't take this feeling right here.

But I like it, I like it, yeah I like it (ooooh)

* * *

Riley POV

"So what do you want to talk about Lucas?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Well... what about Texas? What do you plan on doing there?"

"Oh you know, say hi to family, see some old friends, ride a horse."

That last one made me giggle a little bit

"What about you Riley? What do you plan on doing this summer?"

"Oh, well... you know. I'll, probably go see my grandparents in Philadelphia. Maybe go to a summer camp with Maya. Oh! you know Farkle said something about Maybe inviting me to see a Broadway musical."

"That's nice of Farkle, I hope you go."

"Yeah, me too."

Then we just stood there for a bit. Neither of us didn't really know what to say. I think it was about a good minute and a half before Lucas spoke up.

"So uh, I kinda have to finish packing so, I should, probably go home."

"Oh yeah no problem, just... text me or something before you leave."

"Yeah sure, absolutely I'll... I'll do that."

"Yeah, I look forward to it."

"So... bye"

"Bye"

Well... that happened. Maybe it will be better when he's back? I just really don't know...

 **I wanted to make it feel like things were starting to get weird between the two because in the beginning of season two, there only saying hi to each other so that's why I played it out like that. If you want a little more input on the situation, on Friday I'm gonna be posting a new chapter in my other story "Riley's diary" that gives her thoughts on the kiss the following days after it happened. It may be a little messy, but that's just because I'm trying something out. Other than that I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	10. I need to take my mind off him

**Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

Riley POV

Two weeks...

Thats how long it's been since I last talked to Lucas. I've texted him yet we didn't say much. Summer is beginning to feel like an eternity because of how slow it feels now that there's no school to keep me busy. And with Lucas gone... I don't know.

"Hey riles" Said Maya interrupting my trail of thought

"Is your head out of the clouds yet?" She continued

"Sorry" I replied "I just, don't know what you think about me and Lucas right now."

"Riley could you stop worrying about you and Lucas and start worrying about you and me."

"What about us?" I asked not sure what she's talking about

"You've spent so much time worrying about Lucas who's half way across the country that you haven't been paying attention to any of the friends you here. More specifically, your best friend who's sitting right next to you!"

"Sorry Maya. I can't help myself."

"You know what you need?"

"What?"

"You need to take your mind off of hop-along and do something with me! I know let's put some music on."

"I don't know Maya..."

"Oh come on, I even updated my Spotify Playlist. Let's just get our grove on, and start dancing."

"I still don't know Maya."

"I got _'shower'..._ "

"Oh you're good" I said yas I stood up "you know how much I love that song."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Maya said as she hit play.

* * *

Song# 9: shower, by Becky G

* * *

...

I don't know it's just something about ya

Got me feeling like I can't be without ya

Anytime someone mention your name

I be feeling as if I'm around ya

Ain't no words to describe you baby

All I know is that you make me high

Can you tell that you drive me crazy?

Cause I can't get you out of my mind

Think of you when I'm going to bed

When I wake up think of you again

You are my homie, lover and friend

Exactly why

You light me up inside

Like the 4th of July

Whenever you're around

I always seem to smile

And people ask me how

Well you're the reason why

I'm dancing in the mirror

And singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Singing in the shower

* * *

"You feeling better yet?" Maya asked as we kept dancing

"You know, a little bit yeah."

"Good, but promise me one thing."

"What's that Maya?" I asked as she brought us both to a stop

"Try not to freak out so much over Lucas. I know you're concerned since you can't get past saying hello right now but... he's not here right now so... maybe you could not worry about it? At least not until he gets back."

"...okay" I responded "I'll not worry about it anymore."

"Great! Now can we please get back to our little dance party?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **I know it's been awhile since I updated this but I'm to find a good way to balance writing and posting chapters especially since I want to get my next story up before the end of September like I originally planned. So if I seem to be falling behind in terms of not updating, I'm trying my best to make it so I can update as soon as I can. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	11. This is too hard to watch

**Before I do the whole disclaimer bit. I wanted to apologize for the wait for this next chapter. I got really busy irl and I didn't have time to work on anything. I also needed to figure out what to write next. I actually rewrote this whole chapter because I didn't like the song I chose originally. But now I'm back and hopefully I'll be able to get more chapters out for all of my stories. That being said, I don't own anything, and enjoy...**

* * *

Maya POV

 _'Hi'_

that's all they've said to each other for most of the summer. I'm doing my best to let them work on it but honestly, it's getting a little sad. Yes, I'm glad that Riley is sorta seeing someone but I'm not worried about what's she's thinking since we're so close, I'm worried about what ranger Rick is thinking of. It's hard to figure out what he's feeling with that... weird, perfect smile he's got. And yes I said perfect smile but that doesn't mean he's perfect. You thought seeing them say hi was awkward, try sitting in a room for two hours with them. Lucas had gotten back from Texas three days ago, we were trying to just hang out at the bakery near Riley's place, and for the last two hours we've just sat here, Farkle and I have done most of the talking were as the two 'love birds' have just sat there saying hi to each other. Again, it's getting sad. So, to break the ice, I quickly came up with an idea.

"Hey" I started, "have any of you heard of the cup song?"

"Oh you mean from pitch perfect!" Said Riley

"Yeah" I continued "I kinda learned how to do the cup part so maybe, I could show you how to do it and then we could all do it together."

"That actually sounds like fun." Said Farkle "I'm in."

"Yeah, me too." Said Riley

"What about you Sundance?" I asked Lucas "You in?"

He seemed hesitant at first, but then he said, "Yeah, I'm in."

"Alright then, let me show you how it goes."

And with that, I quickly grabbed some cups, showed then how it goes and the next thing you know, we're all ready to play.

"OK guys, on three. One, two, three!"

* * *

Song #10 cups from pitch perfect, by Anna Kendrick

* * *

...

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way

And I'm sure would like some sweet company

And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

The one with the prettiest of views

It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers

But it be prettier with you

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair

You're gonna miss me by my everywhere, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone

When I'm gone

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk

You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh

You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

* * *

We all gave ourselves a hand for getting it right and in sync. I'm actually kinda impressed with how we were able to harmonize together. We actually went back to the way it was before... for like ten seconds. Then it went back to a awkward silence.

"So... now what?" Asked Riley

"Well we, could do it again?" I answered

"Nah, I don't think I could pull off doing it again." Said Farkle

"Oh okay" I said

...

"Well I should.. probably get home." Said Lucas

"Yeah me too." Said Riley

"Oh you wanna someone to walk you home?" Asked Lucas

"No I'm good." Replied Riley

"Oh well then I guess I'll see you later then"

"Yeah"

"Yeah"

"Bye"

"Bye"

They both awkwardly walked out of the bakery as I moved over to where Farkle was sitting.

"Well that just happened." Said Farkle

"Yeah, that was probably the most they've said to each other since the kiss." I replied

"Do you think all relationships start off like that?" Asked Farkle

"No I don't think so. Maybe it's just a little too weird for them to be dating right now."

"What makes you say that?"

"We're in middle school Farkle, most people don't start dating until high school."

"That does make sense. So why would they want to go out now?"

"I don't know. Maybe their just worried."

"Worried about what?"

I had to think for a moment before responding

"Maybe... their worried about... not being together..."

"You really think that's what going on right now?"

"... I honestly don't know. I just know that I need to keep an eye on them..."

* * *

 **And that's the end of the long awaited chapter of 100 songs! I know I still have a long way to go to reach 100 songs so I'm gonna need a little help. In the reviews, could you guys maybe give me song ideas for future chapters? It would be a big help, and you know, just leaving a review would be nice. But other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter...**


	12. What do I think of her

**I know it's felt like forever since I've updated this chapter but I've finally got another chapter done so let's get right into it...**

* * *

Lucas POV (and I jumped forward to right as season two is about to start.)

I don't really say this, but I'm looking forward to when school starts. It's been a bit of a weird summer since me and Riley were having trouble just saying hello. So maybe if I was preoccupied with school, I could take my mind off of that. It won't get rid of the problem, but it might give me the time to figure out what to do. Now if only I can get this song out of my head. Well, technically it's just one lyric to the song but it's been playing over and over again since I heard it from a movie. God I wish I knew what the song was. I couldn't take it anymore so I looked it up on Google and the name of the song came up. Figured why not listen to the whole song right? Okay, let's see what it's about...

* * *

Song #11: hooked on a feeling, by blue swede.

* * *

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga

Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga Ooga-Chaka Ooga-Ooga...

I can't stop this feeling

Deep inside of me

Girl, you just don't realize

What you do to me

When you hold me

In your arms so tight

You let me know

Everything's all right, I...

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

Lip as sweet as candy

Its taste is on my mind

Girl, you got me thirsty

For another cup of wine

I got it bad for you girl

But I don't need no cure

I'll just stay afflicted

If I can for sure

All the good love

When we're all alone

Keep it up girl

Yeah, you turn me on, I...

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

* * *

Well, that's not related to what's going on at all! That's sarcasm because it kinda feels like it relates to me and Riley. What did the universe say that I needed to listen to a song about us or something? But I get where this is going. Do I like Riley, yeah I do. Does it feel nice when we're together? Yeah, it does. So why is it that we can't talk to each other? What are we like in love with each other that we don't know what to do with it or something?! Wait, did I just say I love her?

* * *

All the good love

When we're all alone

Keep it up girl

Yeah, you turn me on, I...

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

I'm hooked on a feeling

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

I said I'm hooked on a feeling

And I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 11! Or 12, technically of 100 songs about us! Now I'm sorry for how long it's been since the last chapter. I have been working on my other stories trying to get them updated and such and today I realized I haven't even worked on another chapter for this story so I quickly came up with this one. Sorry if it felt rushed, I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Also while I have you, I have two things I need to tell you about. First I'm putting my story Riley's diary on pause for a few weeks until I get my other stories sorted out. Second, I have a poll up on my bio for a new story for next year. I didn't know what to write about so I gave you the choice to pick what you want. Poll ends December 10th. Other than that, I'll see you in the next chapter...**


End file.
